


Seeing Red

by midorimortem



Series: MihoPero PWPs [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Edgeplay, F/M, Handcuffs, Jealousy, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Payback Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29671731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midorimortem/pseuds/midorimortem
Summary: Shanks finds Mihawk in a very compromising position: tied to his bed by a pair of handcuffs and a trail of red lipstick all over his skin. Perona wanted payback and she got it.
Relationships: Dracule Mihawk/Perona
Series: MihoPero PWPs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061894
Comments: 15
Kudos: 19





	Seeing Red

**Author's Note:**

> Here, have some more nasty porn!
> 
> I've been listening to The Weeknd for three days, excuse the horny on main.

"Hey, Hawk Eyes!", Shanks' voice screamed from the lower floor. The redhead was probably walking around the living room at that very moment and Mihawk could still not move an inch.

_Damn it._

He tried to bulge the cuffs around his wrists, pulling from them with just enough strength to break them, but not enough to break the four-post bed to which he was held captive. However, the handcuffs remained in place and only bruised his wrists. He imagined they would be of terrible quality, but the swordsman was sorely mistaken, apparently.

_Damn that woman… s_ he knew how to get her way with murder. Mihawk would not dare destroy his ancient Skypean blackwood bedpost even if his life depended on it. Even if Shanks' was just about to burst inside his room while he was… well, in a dire situation.

Mihawk threw his head back in defeat. As he heard footsteps approaching, he tried to scramble around in the sheets to cover himself. He barely managed, but at least he wasn't completely exposed. Still, he could not hide the red lipstick marks that went down from his neck onto his hips and down below following his happy trail.

“Hey, Mihawk, where are you? Is everything all ri… HOLY MOLLY!” Shanks said as he opened the door and fell back in surprise, laughing out loud. Mihawk glared daggers at him.

“I can explain.” Mihawk said, groaning.

“No, no, I think things are quite clear. Just as the sheets you were trying to hide yourself with.”

“Would you be so kind as to untie me, please?”

“I guess this was either work of those crazy monkeys you keep out there or of that pink haired beauty you talk so much about…” The emperor said, looking around for a key. Mihawk closed his eyes with a painful headache forming on his temple.

“Obviously it was the latter, thank you. She has the key.”

“And where’s the lovely young lady? I’d like to thank her for the mental image.”

“Don’t know, she’s probably sleeping in her chambers, or she’s out of the island, shopping.”

“What a woman you’ve got, eh?” Shanks said, giving up on searching for the key and instead opting for taking a pair of lockpicks he kept on his robe at all times. He’d mastered the art of opening locks with just one hand and his mouth through the years. It felt really uncomfortable, but Mihawk could not complain. He didn’t want to spend the rest of the day tied up to the bed or exposed in front of the rest of Shank’s crew.

“Would you be so kind to either close your eyes, or fetch my clothes? I think she left them on the dresser.” The hawk-eyed swordsman said, rubbing his wrists as he finally got released.

“With any luck, she probably kept them with her and they’re back in her room…” Shanks said, opening the dresser’s doors and thankfully found a pair of black trousers and some black briefs. There was no shirt. “No, you’re in luck, my friend, here, catch!” He tossed him his robes and turned his back to Mihawk, snickering against his hand.

“I’m guessing it won’t be so easy to buy your silence, right?”

“I don’t plan to go around telling everyone my best friend and rival enjoys this kind of stuff, you know? However… I do expect you to share the juicy details with me. After all, it’s been a long time since you…”

“Shut up. Now.”

“... And with such a young, lovely lady. I never knew you were into these kinds of things.” Shanks said, still holding the handcuffs in his hand as he waited for Mihawk to finish dressing himself. “How did she get you into bondage?”

“She didn’t get me into… you know what, no, I’m not talking to you. Please get out of my house. Get out of my island.”

“But Hawk Eyes! We have just arrived!” Shanks said, cheerfully throwing his arm around Mihawk’s neck, but then he moved away for a second and stared closely at his friend. Shanks ran his finger through Mihawk’s cheek and removed a stain of red lipstick from his jawline. “You have this smeared all over your neck, you should probably wash yourself before my crew starts asking questions.”

“Get out!”

* * *

_-Some hours earlier-_

The view was magnificent, Mihawk had to give her that. He wished he could run his hands through her back and grab a hold of her ass as she bounced on and off his cock, helping her to keep her rhythm. However, the swordsman could not move an inch, since both his hands had been restrained at the top of his head when he got distracted by the tantalizing beauty who climbed atop of him in a very alluring dark red lingerie set some minutes ago.

She had laughed at his dumbfounded face and kissed him softly as she shifted her weight over his hips, rocking them so softly that he barely felt her touch through his clothes. Mihawk groaned as she unbuttoned his shirt and trailed kisses down his jaw and his neck, enjoying the rare times in which Perona took the lead and pampered him with kisses and lavished his body with such care and devotion.

“To what do I owe the occasion?”

“Can’t a girl surprise her man every once in a while?” She purred with half-lidded eyes as she sat atop of him and shifted comfortably until she found balance. She pressed her arms besides her breasts to make them look slightly bigger and leaned down for him to enjoy the view, then she giggled carelessly and continued to undress him with steady hands.

“If it’s you, then surprise me as much as you want, kitten.” He said, knowing she loved when he called her cute pet names like that.

Perona trailed her hands down to his navel and unbuttoned his pants, stripping him bare in just a few seconds as she dragged the underwear down too. She returned to her previous position and shifted comfortably until she was sitting atop of his hips, her core grazing his naked member and… oh, she was so wet already…

“Are those crotchless panties, my love?”

“Observant as always.” She said, teasingly rocking her hips and coating his member with her excitement. Mihawk groaned in response and ground against her, becoming impatient to make her his. The swordsman sat on the bed and pressed his chest against hers, kissing her with eagerness and caressing her sides as Perona kept on moving against him, not letting him go inside even if Mihawk moved forward and pressed harder against her. “And impatient as ever, I see.”

“You can’t ask me to keep my hands for myself when you’re looking so fine tonight.”

“Hmm, that’s precisely the point…” She muttered against his lips. Then, she pressed her palms against his shoulders and pushed him down against the mattress. Mihawk’s back hit the bed and a soft ‘oof’ escaped from his lips as the Ghost Girl leaned down and pressed her fingers against his neck, squeezing just a little to make the air falter him for a few seconds. He chuckled, knowing Perona wasn’t going to apply any more pressure than that, but he liked it nonetheless. 

The girl moved slightly upwards, letting the soft skin of her breasts rest against the tip of Mihawk’s nose. And distracted as he was with one of the sexiest parts of Perona’s body, he didn’t notice her hands had moved from his neck, down to his wrists and that she had pinned them above his head. Not until he heard a loud ‘click’ and then he couldn’t move anymore.

“Handcuffs? Really?”

“Yes, you’re going to keep your hands to yourself for tonight, Hawk Eyes.”

“Why do I feel you’re angry at me?”

“Because I am!” She hissed, however it wasn’t in her usual childish voice. Instead she sounded spiteful and, being frank, really hot.

“What did I do this time?”

“You ruined my set of painting brushes! Why were they sliced in half? What were you doing with a sharp tool in my studio, Hawk Eyes?!”

“Ah… yes. That. I hoped you wouldn’t notice, I was going to buy you new ones when I went for groceries next time.”

“You should have told me! Those brushes were a gift from Zoro!” 

Mihawk felt slightly guilty, but his face didn’t show it. Still, Perona knew he was at least remorseful he had ruined the brushes, because he didn’t talk back for a while. That didn’t spoil the mood in any way, since he was just as hard as he’d been a few seconds ago. After a while, he barely smirked and Perona frowned.

“And you’re punishing me or something? I thought you liked it the other way around.”

“No. I’m making you pay me back for what you did. Even if you buy me a new set, -and you will- that won’t replace the old ones. I want compensation!”

“What do you have in mind?”

“First of all, to keep those hands away from any sharp objects since you don’t know how to properly wield them. World’s Greatest Swordsman, my ass!” Perona said, then smirked mischievously. “Then, I’m gonna make sure you’ll take every ounce of sadness from my heart for what you did to my brushes.”

“You want me to make you happy?”

“No, Hawk Eyes.” She said, cupping his chin with one hand. “I want you to _pleasure_ me. And I won’t be compensated until I’m completely satisfied.”

“Why do I feel this is not just because of the brushes?”

Perona frowned deeper and for a second Mihawk was sure she had bared her teeth at him. So there was something else… he tried to remember what could he have done to piss her off so much.

“No, it’s not just that. But now is not the moment.”

“Talk to me. Why are you so angry?”

Perona moved away from him and disappeared into Mihawk’s library for a few seconds. Afraid it might ruin the mood, she hurried and fetched an old book Mihawk had left besides her bed a few nights ago. He had read that one a long time ago, but he liked it a lot and decided to give it another go. However, he noticed Perona had taken out a yellow envelope from the book, which he had been using as a bookmark for about a week. Someone had given it to him during a trip to the Government’s Headquarters and he had barely paid any attention to the letter inside, using it as a bookmark instead of throwing it away. The envelope was made of high-quality paper and Mihawk had thought it would be such a waste to put it in the trash. Perhaps he should have taken the love letter from the envelope at some point…

“Who gave you this?”

“A woman, at least five years ago. Did you even check the date on the letter?”

Perona blushed. She hadn’t.

“I read the first lines of the letter and decided it was worthier as a bookmark than anything else.”

“So this woman means nothing to you?”

“I don’t even know who she is.”

“Am I the only one for you?” Perona leaned down and whispered in his ear, the tension released from her brow as she kissed his earlobe.

“You’re mine. And I am only yours.” He breathed back as she made her way down his neck and collarbone, leaving a trail of red lipstick on his skin. She wasn’t being careful or tender, she was kissing roughly and biting and scratching skin, as if the anger she had been feeling against him found sudden release in hurting him slightly.

“Yes, you’re mine.” Perona stopped kissing his skin when she reached the upper part of his abdomen, and then she climbed back atop of him, but this time she went all up towards his face. Perona fixed her position and pulled a handful of his hair to force him to look upward, then she sat and enjoyed the sensations of his tongue against her entrance. “Don’t you ever forget you’re all mine.”

Mihawk seemed to agree with her statement, since he licked her from tip to bottom, making Perona hold back a pleased scream. He kept on lapping and nibbling slighly at her clit, sucking whenever he felt her hips rocking against his face.

Perona rested her hands on his chest to gain extra balance, which exposed her in a slightly different angle that allowed her lover to reach a bit further to the back. She squirmed as she rode on his mouth until she felt she was reaching her orgasm. 

The Ghost Girl moaned and hissed his name as she came, wishing slightly that his hands were able to roam through her body, to touch her as she became undone, but the fact that he was completely at her mercy was also very exciting and motivated her to keep on going. From where she was sitting, she could also see Mihawk was very, _very_ eager to keep on.

Perona removed herself from atop of him. Without asking for any form of confirmation, she moved down on him following her previous trail of red-stained kisses and bites until she reached his navel. 

“I think you deserve a little treat~”

Mihawk winced in ecstasy as Perona’s mouth covered his member slowly, starting from the tip and sliding down until he was entirely inside. She wasn’t opposed to giving head most of the time, but Mihawk was insistent he liked giving oral more than receiving it. However, he’d never say no to her and he wouldn’t deny it was wonderful to have her doing him like that, in such a sexy set of lingerie, leaning down on her knees and raising her ass a little bit for him to enjoy the view.

The swordsman felt his eyes roll to the back of his head as Perona swallowed him whole, bobbing her head up and down and licking his length every once in a while, stopping at the tip and letting her lips fall off before taking him entirely again. 

He was on the brink of coming in her mouth, his cock twitching slightly, but then Perona moved away with a mischievous smile and didn’t come back down. She waited until he steadied himself a bit, his breath still ragged from excitement, and then she resumed licking and lapping at his cock. And when he was about to come again, she stopped.

“Do I have to ask for your permission to come?”

“No. I won’t let you, anyway. But you _really_ pissed me off, Hawk Eyes, this is only fair.”

“I don’t see how it's… ahhh, stop… I don’t see how this is fair.” He complained as she went down on him again but then pulled away when he was about to get release.

“I had been anxious for three days since I found the letter! You broke my brushes! I want you to suffer just a _tiny_ bit~”

“And you think edging me is… ah, Perona, don’t…?”

“Is it going to make you suffer? I think that’s exactly what is happening.”

Mihawk cursed under his breath and Perona giggled. He let his head fall back into the bed and closed his eyes shut, trying to concentrate on not letting the pleasure blind him. He could hold on and not give her the satisfaction to see him so broken. But, damn, she was making it hard.

“I think you’ve had enough, anyway.” She said, moving away and climbing back atop of him. 

This time, however, she turned her back on him and opened the crotchless piece of lingerie a bit further with her fingers. Then, she let his cock slide inside her entrance slowly. Mihawk could feel her walls stretching as he intruded into her core, still wet from her previous orgasm and ready to go for another one. She bounced her ass a couple of times to find a comfortable position, and when she found one that hit that very sweet spot inside her, she kept on moving and rocking her hips as soft moans escaped her lips. The swordsman couldn’t help it, he raised his face again to watch her as she rode his erection, because he loved how Perona looked whenever she felt herself in control.

She slowly began to spread her legs and placed her hands against his abs to keep her rhythm steady and her body upright as she pleasured herself with his member. Perona hoped she hadn’t edged MIhawk too much that he wouldn’t last, because she was enjoying herself a lot. The mental image of having him restrained, looking at her while she used him like a toy, it was exciting her even more. 

“Turn around.” Mihawk pleaded with a steamy voice. “I want to see you while you fuck me like this.”

“You’re in no position to ask for things.” She said, but climbed off of him and turned around swiftly, riding him again but from the front this time. “But I will give you the pleasure, just for now.”

Mihawk took his chance to finally look at her wonderful choice of lingerie for the night. She wore a very beautiful crimson bustier, made of floral lace that embraced her breasts perfectly. That didn’t stop them from bouncing and crashing against each other as she rode his dick, but pushed them together and decorated them wonderfully. Around her waist, she wore a wide garter belt, also made of red lace that held a pair of red stockings up to her thighs. She was a sight to look at and he enjoyed every minute of it, no matter if Perona was punishing him for making her feel insecure. He could do the sacrifice and much more.

Perona jerked her head back as she felt her second orgasm coming, arching her back and holding into her lover’s legs as she leaned back and enjoyed the waves of pleasure running through her. Her eyes went blank for a second as her lips parted in a satisfied smile and then she stopped for a second to gather herself, but she didn’t get off of him. Instead, she fixed her position to a more comfortable one that let Mihawk move a bit more freely. He knew what she wanted, so he started to pound against her slowly.

“If you want to come, you better do it yourself, Hawk Eyes.” She panted, closing her legs to remove some weight from his hips. 

Mihawk nodded and moved slightly faster. Perona caught his rhythm and continued moving like she had been doing before, to help him finish himself. Mihawk’s thrusts became faster and violent, until he himself groaned and hissed her name, spreading his seed on her thighs as she moved away in the right moment. 

“Ah dang… I think I better go get a contraceptive tea.” She cursed as she cleansed herself with a discarded piece of clothing. The Ghost Princess grabbed his shirt and dressed herself with it, and then threw his pants and underwear somewhere Mihawk could not see. He clearly saw her taking the key from inside her bra, smiling cockily and then she hid it in her breast again.

“Perona, no…”

“I will come back in a few hours.”

“Don’t, Shanks is coming later tonight...”

“See you later, honey!”

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write something in which Perona was more into the dom side. I always picture Mihawk as being totally dominating, but he has a very soft side when it comes to his ghost lady. On the other side, I've been trying to kick things up a notch while writing smut, and on the next fic of this series we will have a very, very kinky dom hawkeyes fufufufufu. 
> 
> (It will not be the last time we see him as a bottom, tho.)


End file.
